How Bade Began
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: A story on how Beck and Jade met, re-met almost eight years later, dated in high school, and got married years later. Based off of Taylor Swift's song. A one-shot.


_Author's Note: _

_Hi everyone! I kind of have writer's block on my other story, Who Dunnit This Time? But, this is my new story I just thought of. It will be short. I am taking story requests! Please review! _

_Summary: _

_The full story on how Beck and Jade got together, met, and re-met almost eight years later. _

_Reminder: _

_I do not own Victorious because I am not Dan Schneider. I also am not Taylor Swift and don't own her song, Oh My, My, My (Mary's Song). _

_**I may change the lyrics a bit to fit the situation more! **_

A seven-year-old Jade sat in the car. She looked out the window at the trees and fields zooming by. Her dad and mom sat in the front, occasionally looking back at her and giving her a smile or saying they were almost there. Almost where? Jade didn't know yet.

Eventually, they stopped. Jade jumped out of the car and looked around. She saw trees, bushes, birds, and a shining lake.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"At Cass Lake," her father answered. "We're going to have a picnic, ride on the boat, and do some fishing. It'll be fun, sweetheart. Go play while your mother and I get the things out of the car."

Jade smiled and scampered off into the trees. She found a large stump and stood on top of it. The wind picked up, blowing her brown hair across her face. She giggled at the tickling strands of hair on her face. She spotted an old oak tree and climbed up a few branches. A voice came from above her and she looked up to find a boy about eight branches up. He had dark hair that fell just above his shoulders and a charming smile.

"Hey! This is my tree," he shouted down. "Can you only go that high?"

Jade smiled and climbed up until she was two branches above him. She threw an acorn; it landed on his back.

"Come get me," she threatened.

The boy picked his way through the branches until he sat on the branch next to her.

"I'm Beckett," he said with a smile.

Jade giggled. "That sounds a lot like bucket, I'll call you that."

He rolled his handsome, deep brown eyes. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Jadelyn."

"I'm calling you Jade. That sounds a lot better than Jadelyn." He stuck out a hand. "I'm Bucket."

"I'm Jade," she responded, shaking his hand.

The boy smiled. "Nope. You're wet!" He shoved her off the branch.

Jade fell and landed in the lake below. She looked up at him. He was laughing and pointing at her.

"It isn't funny!" she growled, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing along.

_She said, I was seven and you were mine._

_I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky, the pretty lights. _

The seven-year-old Jade looked up at the seven-year-old Beck. The stars shined overhead, dancing on the rippling surface of the lake. Jade's parents were talking to Beck's by the campfire. She and Beck had strayed to go sit by the water.

_Our daddies used to joke about the two of us growin' up an fallin' in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said "oh, my, my, my." _

Once every few moments, Jade's or Beck's mom or dad would look at them, make up some comment, and chuckle. The two fathers passed jokes about she and Beck dating one day. Jade's mother rolled her eyes and said something.

_Take me back to the house and the backyard tree. _

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. _

_You never did. You never did. _

The pair ran through the grass in the backyard of an old house they found. A lone tree stood in the yard, strong and spreading its branches out. Beck ran after Jade, saying he'd beat her up or push her into the lake again. Jade let him catch her.

"Go ahead," Jade said, "beat me up."

He smiled and let go. "No. I don't really wanna hit a girl."

_Take me back when our world was one block wide._

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. _

_Just two kids, you and I._

_Oh my, my, my. _

"If you won't beat me up, kiss me," Jade teased.

She squealed as Beck puckered his lips and chased after her, trying to catch her again.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see._

_But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights._

Jade was now sixteen years old. She walked into Hollywood Arts, it was her second week of school and she liked it so far. Lane came around the corner and told her she would be touring a new kid around.

"Who?" she asked.

"Beckett Oliver."

That name sounded familiar. Beckett. She had never known his last name, but she thought it was him. Tomorrow, she met her tour group of one person. Sure enough, he had the same dark hair, brown eyes, and ever-consuming smile he always wore. His eyes reminded her of the stars on the lake that one night before.

"I'm Jade, you must be Bucket Oliver."

"Yep. I still think Jade sounds better than Jadelyn."

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us._

_We never believed we'd really fall in love._

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said "oh, my, my, my." _

They did fall in love. By the second month of school, they were dating.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up. _

_Two AM riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me. _

For her seventeenth birthday, he brought her back to Minnesota. They drove in his truck for hours. It was two in the morning when they finally stopped. A beautiful moonlit creek trickled before them. They sat and watched the stars. All Jade wanted and needed was Beck, sitting next to her with her arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to him.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight._

_Slamming our doors instead of kissin' good night. _

_You stayed outside 'till the morning light. _

Their first fight was horrible. They argued and argued and shouted and screamed until their voiced hurt. Instead of the usual kiss good-night, Jade got out of Beck's car and ran up her driveway without a word. He chased after her, but she angrily shut the door, locking him out.

The next morning, Jade opened the door, ready to go to his house and apologize. He lay on the front step and was sleeping. Jade smiled to herself and sat next to him.

_A few years had gone and come around._

_We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town and you looked at me, got down on one knee. _

They sat on the porch of the old house in the woods. The lake was just behind a few trees and the stars shined like they always did. Beck turned to Jade, pulled out a ring, and asked her to marry him. Of course, she burst into tears and agreed.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle. _

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried._

_You said "I do" I did, too._

_Take me home where we met so many years before._

_We would rock our babies on that very front porch._

_After all this time, you and I._

They sat on the front step of the porch. They same old porch of the abandoned house they found in the woods. A much older Jade held their baby girl. A much older Beck held their baby boy.

_And I'll be eighty-seven and so will you. _

_I still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky._

_Oh my, my, my, my. _


End file.
